1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wrist strap, and in particular, is concerned with an archery wrist strap for use with a bowstring release.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bowstring releases are hand-held devices used by archers to draw and smoothly release a bowstring, thereby enhancing the accuracy of an arrow's flight. Generally, a bowstring release includes a means for releasably securing a bowstring and a trigger. First, the bowstring is received in the securing means. Next, the bowstring is drawn with the bowstring release as the archer aims an arrow. At the appropriate moment, the trigger is actuated to release the bowstring from the securing means. The bowstring release permits a smooth, frictionless release of the bowstring. Representative examples of bowstring releases are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,403,594 and 4,485,798.
Oftentimes, a wrist strap is used in conjunction with a bowstring release. A threaded rod, tie cord or other means is utilized for fastening a bowstring release to a wrist strap. The wrist strap carries the bowstring release, thereby eliminating the need to carry the bowstring release in an archer's hand. Moreover, the use of a wrist strap transfers bowstring pressure from the fingertips to the wrist. With a wrist strap, an archer uses the strength of the wrist, forearm and upper arm when drawing a bowstring. Without a wrist strap, an archer must grip the bowstring release with only the fingers and hand as the bowstring is drawn. Use of a wrist strap and bowstring release generally result in better accuracy and more draw power for an archer.
Wrist straps are frequently constructed from leather or another suitable material. A conventional wrist strap incorporates a buckle arrangement or hook and loop fasteners to retain the wrist strap on the wrist.
A particular problem in a conventional wrist strap is its tendency to twist during a bowstring draw. During a draw, a wrist strap is pulled away from the palm of a user. Twisting of a wrist strap may cause discomfort to a wearer and may cause a wrist strap to slip. Moreover, a twisted wrist strap may impart undesirable movement to an arrow as it is released, thereby decreasing the accuracy of aim.
The art continues to seek improvements. An improved wrist strap should be adaptable for use with many types of bowstring releases. It is desirable that a wrist strap be easily secured to and fit comfortably on a wrist, particularly during a bowstring draw. An improved wrist strap should not twist or slip during a draw and should enhance the accuracy of aim and draw power of an archer.